


Finally, No More Secrets

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Polygamy, Relationship Reveal, age gap, finding out, older/younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: How the pack and Beacon Hills community react to the relationship between Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale, and Chris Argent, and the challenges they have to overcome because of their love for each other.Also some super cute domestic scenes for good measure!





	Finally, No More Secrets

Scott may not be the smartest in the pack, but he wasn't as much of an idiot as everyone seemed to think. Sure he spent a lot of his day thinking about Kira and Lacrosse, but why shouldn't he? He’s also not particularly observant, that he’ll admit to. But when his best friend cancels on him for the eighth time he  _ knows _ something is up. 

He’s also never admitted to being subtle, either. Because he's not. 

That’s how Stiles finds himself during lunch, carefully enjoying his food and thinking about the night he was going to have. It was Friday, which used to mean game night and now means  _ date night _ , and yeah, it’s always amazing. They were staying in tonight at Peter’s apartment. Peter was going to cook and Stiles was going to bake. Chris was going to enjoy it because  _ ‘you, mister hunter, have had a very busy and stressful week and you’re going to let your boyfriend's pamper you!’ _ as Stiles said, to which Peter then added  _ ‘tonight we’ll go to bed early, and tomorrow we’ll have amazing morning sex, and then midday sex. we’re going to have so much sex you’ll be shooting blanks’ _ . Both Stiles and Chris had laughed at the gun joke.

Stiles giggled and blushed just thinking about it. He was 19 - being two years older than his peers had its perks - and Chris had only  _ just _ let them touch below the waist even though they had been together for a long time. Chris wouldn’t even kiss him until after two months. Malia gave him a questioning look, probably catching bits of arousal coming from his scent. Peter was training her well, and he preened every time Stiles mentioned how far she has come, which is really the most adorable thing. Who knew Peter would be such a proud papa wolf.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Scott plopped down in front of him, the entire pack surrounding them at their lunch table and blurted out, “Why are you ignoring me?”

“I’m not?” Was all Stiles managed, because what?

“We haven’t had our Friday night bro hang in two months Stiles!  _ Two Months! _ ” And wow okay, that was … true. Very true actually.

“I had plans?” 

“But Friday night is for  _ us _ ! What, did you find someone you’d rather spend time with?”

Stiles couldn’t even say no, he knew they would hear his heartbeat. They would know he was lying, because he  _ would _ be. So he said nothing, just looked down at his tray of food, food he no longer had any appetite to eat since he probably just broke his best friends heart.

“You have a new best friend?” And shit, yep, there goes Stiles’ heart because Scott’s voice is a  _ whine _ , and it  _ hurts _ . 

“No, no, no!” Stiles snaps his head up, shaking it furiously, “Friday, is uh, god! It’s date night,” He finished on an exhale, letting his voice trail off until the last sentence is a whisper, but the table is full of werewolves so they obviously hear him.

He’s still looking down so he didn’t see Allison’s head whip up, or her eyes narrow on him like he’s prey. Doesn't notice the hard set to her jaw until he looks up when she says, “With  _ who _ ?”

But Stiles can see in her eyes that she knows. Or knows enough, because she looks ready to  _ kill _ him, and also like she wants to cry a little. 

“Oh, uhm, we decided not to tell anyone yet.” His voice is small, and he curls in on himself when everyone stares. Allison looks ready to fight someone, so he makes eye contact with her and mouths  _ phone _ , before texting her under the table.  _ Stay home tonight, we’ll explain _ . 

Her eyes harden as she reads it, but he can’t focus and instead pulls up another thread.

**_To: My Hunter: dont kill me, it wasnt my fault, she found out on her own I love u so much_ **

It doesn’t explain anything, but Alison is also typing away so he figures he’ll get an answer soon enough. When he does his heart stops for a moment, and he knows the wolves hear it because they all turn and stare at him.

**_From: My Hunter: We’ll talk tonight._ **

And yeah, he’s crying. Because Chris hasn’t ended a text without I love you in the last 3 months, or at least love you, or  _ at least _ ily (because yes Stiles is making his much older boyfriend use text slang, and he’s a little proud of himself when Chris actually starts using it right). But now, there’s nothing. Just a period. No love. And he doesn’t even want to think about it, he  _ can’t _ , but he is and he’s crying, silently of course because he’s strong enough for that, but he can also feel all the eyes on him. His phone buzzes again and he’s so afraid of what he’ll find that if it wasn’t already open he wouldn't check.

**_From: Huntress: Do you love him?_ **

**_To: Huntress: With all my heart. More than I ever thought I could love someone. More than anyone._ **

He doesn’t even have to think about it, because he knows. He also knows the last sentence isn’t entirely true, because he loves Peter just as much but Allison probably doesn’t need to know about her dad’s  _ other _ boyfriend from him, it’s not his place after all. Instead he sends out another text.

**_To: My Wolf: ally found out about me & Chris, need u to pick me up._ **

**_From: My Wolf: Be there in 10, love you_ **

Stiles breathes out a little at that, knowing he hasn’t lost Peter, that he probably won’t  _ ever _ lose Peter. But he also knows that Peter loves Chris as much as he does, so this could be really messy if something bad happens.

**_From: My Hunter: Stiles what’s wrong? Allison said you’re crying?_ **

**_To: My Hunter: u didnt say I love u._ **

**_From: My Hunter: Sorry. Shock. Love you!_ **

Stiles laughs at that, because yeah, clipped out responses is very regular for Chris. He’s not used to texting as a form of communication like Stiles is. He mostly uses it to send information, so his responses don’t tend to be lengthy but rather concise. He looks up then, and everyone is staring at him with concerned expressions as he wipes his eyes, and gives Allison a little smile and she nods. She’s not smiling, but some of the hardness has left her eyes.

“I’m fine guys! Just had a moment of soul crushing insecurity over nothing!” 

“Are you sure?” Erica asks softly.

“Yeah! I uh, haven’t really been sleeping,” Stiles says with a little wink, causing Erica to laugh, “And my emotions have been  _ all _ over the place.”

**_To: My Wolf: i'm ok, false alarm. chris still loves me!!!!!_ **

**_From: My Wolf: In parking lot, I will come to you if you don’t come to me._ **

Stiles swears under his breath, muttering to himself about annoying and over protective werewolves which earns even more confused looks his way. 

“Gotta go guys, see ya later!” Stiles calls, already running and sending off a little spell to make sure they don’t follow him.

The parking lot is crowded with cars but thankfully no students. Peter is leaning against his car, staring hard at Stiles. His arms are crossed over his chest and Stiles take a second to appreciate the view because, well, damn. It’s pretty nice to look at. He has very hot boyfriends. By the time he reaches Peter though, the older man's arms are open, pulling him into a too tight hug and scenting him, and Stiles is totally okay with it. He just whispers it’s fine, I’m fine into the older man's neck until he loosens his grip, and looks Stiles in the eye.

“So, Ally figured out I’m dating her dad, I told Chris, he didn’t say I love you back, and  _ we all  _ always say it back, so I started freaking the fuck out, balled my eyes out in the cafeteria until he texted me back, saying Ally said I was upset, and I told him he didn't say I love you, and he explained he was shocked, but  _ did _ add I love you this time, so it’s all okay!” Stiles says in a rush, getting through the story at a record pace

Peter just stares at him, before pressing a kiss to the corner of the boy's mouth, “I’m happy she knows now.”

“Oh well, she doesn’t know about you two..” 

“She will. All of us are having dinner tonight. I’m bringing Malia.” Peter explains, rubbing a hand down Stiles’ back. 

“Oh fuck dude.” Is all Stiles says, all Stiles can think right now.

Because really, it only just hit him that for almost a year he’s been dating the dads of two of his best friends and that’s really not something he should be doing, at all.

“Fuck, guess I better bring Dad.” At that Peter pales, arms tightening around his boyfriend causing Stiles to laugh, “Don’t worry, he won’t be bringing any guns!”

* * *

Stiles changes the plans and gets his boyfriends to come to his house, because Allison already knows and he’s 89% sure Malia isn’t going to care since she won't be hung up on the societal bullshit like his other friends. His dad is in the kitchen when Stiles sits him down.

“Dad you love me right?”

“Son, what did you do?” John asked, worried as his brows bunch together. This is never good.

“Answer me dad.”

And Stiles sounds so afraid that John pulls him into a hug and whispers ‘of course’ into his hairline.

“Even if I loved someone you didn’t approve of?” Stiles asks quietly, shaking a little.

“Son, are you dating someone?” John asks pulling back, sitting on his chair but still holding both of Stiles hands in his.

“I am. Actually two people. I’m dating two people. Both of them. All of us are dating each other.” Sites says flushing, because damn now it's  _ real _ .

“Alright son. I won’t pretend to understand how that works, but I’m pretty sure we both know that’s not something I’d care about. How about telling me who they are?”

Stiles just looks down, he can’t meet his dad’s eyes now. He can’t bare to have to choose between two men he loves and his dad. “They’re men.”

“Okay, I know you’re bi son, so what else is wrong?” John asks softly, knowing forcing answers won't help.

When Stiles answers, it's a whisper, “Dad, their  _ men _ .”

And oh, okay. So Stiles has two older boyfriends. “How old son?”

John tenses when Stiles doesn’t answer for a minute, then another. And another. It takes his son a whole 7 minutes to answers and John already knows he’s not going to like the answer. “36.”

John grits his teeth, but asks what he needs to, trying not to sound to hopeful, “And the other?”

“42.”

“42! Forty fucking two! That’s more than twenty years! No way!” John roars with anger, because yeah, he’s fucking pissed. How dare two grown men take advantage of his son like that. He’s only 19! He tries to calm down when he hears the choked noise his son is making, watches as his entire body shakes as he cries. He hasn’t seen his son cry like this since his wife died, and in that moment he’s so scared. “Shh, it’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

“N-no it’s not! You’ll make me break u-u-” Stiles can’t even finish, he’s crying to hard. Because he  _ knew _ , he knew this would happen and he knows the fall out. Peter might go feral, Chris might start drinking again and he’s not sure their love would work without him. They’re a team, together. The three of them balance each other out in such a beautiful way that sometimes Stiles’ heart  _ hurts _ when he thinks about itm thinks about them, “I love them dad, I l-lo-love them so so much.”

“Let me process okay?” John says, because seeing his son like this is hard,  _ too _ hard and he can’t live being the reason. But forty two, jesus that’s only a few years younger than  _ him _ . “Is this because of me?” Because he has to ask.

“No dad. Look, they see me. They  _ really _ see. My darkness, the darkness that’s  _ mine _ and not the Nogitsune. They still love me, even with it.”

“Okay son, let me think about it?”

“Okay.”

“Can I meet them?”

“Oh, uh, well you know them?” Stiles whispers out, “They’re coming for dinner tonight too.”

“Oh fuck son.”

* * *

When someone knocks on the door an hour later John makes sure he’s the one to answer it. He sees red when he finds Chris Argent. Before he can even think about it he’s swinging. Right hook to the jaw, left jab to his gut. He stops when he sees Allison yelling, pulling at her father and asking why he didn’t defend himself. 

“I deserved it.” Is all Chris answers and when they make eye contact John can’t breath for a minute. He’s never seen a man look so guilty before. He’s been a cop for over twenty years and has  _ never _ seen such remorse.

But then Stiles is pushing in front and cupping Chris jaw, and he’s crying as he brushes fingers over the older man's face. “No. Chris no.” He turns to his dad then, jaw set even though he has tears in his eyes, “He didn’t deserve that.”

John is surprised when he says “I know.” Because he realizes every horrible thought he’s had since he found out about this whole  _ thing _ , Chris has also had. Hell he has a daughter almost the same age. John can see how wrong Chris knows this is. He also knows how Stiles is when he wants something, and something loosens in his chest when Chris looks at his son the way Claudia used to look at him. He notices how Stiles stands in front of him, protectively, tall and straight like he’d rather receive the next hit. “Let’s get ice on that.”

Stiles visibly deflates and just hugs his dad, tight and hard and for a long time because he expected the punching, but he didn't expect the acceptance. He grabs Chris’s hand and pulls him into the kitchen, leaving his dad and Allison but he can hear them as the walk in.

“Sorry for punching your dad.” John says, very uncomfortable.

“Nah, don’t worry Sheriff. I threw a knife at him.” And her smile is so predatory that John is scared at what he’s gotten himself into.

When he walks into the kitchen he just has to stop and stare. His son is scolding the older man, actually scolding him and poking him harshly in the chest. Chris just stands there, nodding and apologizing, but he’s staring at Stiles like he’s his only reason for living and that makes John sure in what’s he’s going to do. What’s happening looks like something that happens often, the way Stiles is angrily saying his words and Chris is just nodding in defeat. Before he can talk he hears what Stiles has been saying, “There is nothing wrong with you Chris. Loving me isn't wrong. You’re not disgusting, okay? You’re not dirty. Do not be ashamed of us. I love you, so much. Don’t let others ruin this. I need you, you need me.” 

And now he’s sure that Chris knows how bad this is, but if he loves his son, well, what is he supposed to do? So he goes to the living room and asks Allison about school.

* * *

The next time the doorbell rings John goes to answer again, leaving the Argents in the living room as Stiles darts ahead of him. When he gets to the door he hears Stiles say, “I swear to fucking god don’t say anything stupid. I will kill you.  _ Kill you _ ! And  _ do not _ growl when you see Chris!”

John already knows who he’ll find when he opens the door. There’s only one werewolf that old in Beacon Hills and right now he’s pretty sure he could live with Chris if Peter wasn’t a part of it. He pulls the door open and before he can even say anything he has his arms full of teenage girl. Malia is hugging him tightly, clinging to him and he laughs, hugging her back.

“Sheriff!! It’s so good to see you!” She says loudly, pulling back and smiling, “Also, please don’t hate my dad? He’s like, disgustingly in love with Stiles! It’s gross! Everytime I said his name he smelt all content and happy!”

John just laughs, because how can he not, “Well I may be able to put with him just for you!” 

Malia laughs back before scenting the air and calling  _ ‘ally!’ _ before pushing past him into the house. When he looks back Stiles is standing in front of Peter, much the way he did Chris, putting his body between the two men. 

“Sheriff,” Peter says, holding up a hand around Stiles body. John takes it and shakes it, noting the man's grip is firm but isn’t tight, and he appreciates that. “It is lovely to officially meet you. I wish we could have done this months ago.”

“Months?” John asks his son whose considerably paler.

“Oh, uh, we’ve been dating for almost a year?” Stiles squeaks and Peter laughs.

“9 months, 24 days, to be precise.” The older man says.

“You’ve counted!” Stiles asks whirling around to stare at his boyfriend, a huge grin across his face. 

“The day you and Chris decided to be mine was the best day of my life, of course I’ve counted, my love.” And hell, John thinks, Peter looks even more in love than Chris did.

John turns, muttering under his breath about how this situation isn’t going to end well. He hears Peter growl though, and looks up to see him softly stroking the bruise on Chris’ jaw, black veins running up his finger as he pulls out the pain. 

* * *

Later, when they’re all sitting at the table eating, Stiles just can’t stop smiling. It’s so bad he’s chewing and smiling. 

“What’s up kid?” John asks, because it’s distracting and also really nice to see his kid this happy.

“Really happy. All the people I love are eating dinner together, and there’s been hardly any damage!” Stiles laughs, and he’s still smiling and it's damn contagious because soon enough everyone is.

When they finish eating, Stiles announces that Malia and Allison are on dish duty, and when they complain he says, “Do not talk back to your father, I will ground you both!” With the biggest shit eating grin he’s ever pulled off.

Malia just growls and Allison says, “If you call me daughter I  _ will _ shoot you.”

Stiles just laughs as he runs into the living room, pulling Chris and Peter with him, sitting between them on the couch as his dad takes the chair.

“This isn’t going to end well.” John says after some time.

“None of us plan on it ending, Dad.” Stiles says, completely serious and without a drop of doubt or uncertainty. 

“Well then fuck son.” 

Stiles just smiles, again. Because yeah, he’s pretty damn happy.

If Friday nights turn from Date Night to Family Night no one complains. John finds he likes the noise of having six people in the house. He and Chris actually go to the range sometimes to shoot, and Peter is helping him with his finances. And three months later they all celebrate the one year anniversary together, because now they’re not just a couple, but a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'll hopefully have another chapter up soonish??  
> Not beta'd, this story is a mess but i needed some happy times alright!  
> I plan on each chapter being about how a different member of the pack finds out their reaction essentially, with some domestic as fuck scenes splattered in between.
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
